Deseo Concedido
by Caskett Namikaze
Summary: Si algo tiene claro Lady Isabella Marie Swan es que ningún hombre doblegará su carácter y su voluntad. Acostumbrada a cuidar y velar por la seguridad de sus hermanos, Bella es una joven intrépida, de bello rostro moreno, a la que le divierten los retos y no le asusta el sonido del acero... /Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tan poco es mía jaja solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la autora de esta asombrosa autora que me conmovió con sus historias.**

* * *

**Dunhar (Inglaterra), Año 1308**

Lady Isabella Marie Swan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Escondida tras la arcada de roble macizo escuchaba a su tía Leah hablar con Sam Uley, el obispo que tan poco le había gustado en vida, a su madre.

—Ilustrísima. Es de extrema importancia que oficiéis las bodas aun sin las amonestaciones pertinentes —dijo Leah con su atípica voz ronca.

—Lady Leah—asintió el obispo—, para mí será un placer ocuparme de esa doble boda.

—Tengo que decir, en favor de los caballeros, que ambos conocen a las doncellas desde pequeñas y están satisfechos con la idea de desposarse con ellas y enseñarles los modales y la clase que les falta —rio con malicia—. Además, ya cuentan con veinte y dieciocho años.

—La entiendo, lady Leah—murmuró el rollizo obispo tomando una nueva torta de semillas de anís.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para todos. Además, no se han podido negar —rio sir Michael Newton, marido de Leah y tío de las muchachas—. Entre los favores que me deben los caballeros y el pensar en someterlas en sus camas se han animado con rapidez.

—No veo el momento en que esas salvajes desaparezcan de mi vista —escupió sin escrúpulos Leah, mientras entregaba al sacerdote más pastas.

¡Cuánto odiaba a aquellos tres mestizos! En especial, a las muchachas. Siempre habían sido la vergüenza de la familia. Ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de que su hermano se casara con una salvaje escocesa. Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de aquella boda, Leah y Mike dejaron de ser invitados a los bailes y actos sociales de la época. Pero ahora que su hermano Charlie y la salvaje de su cuñada habían muerto, ella se ocuparía del futuro de aquellos mestizos.

Incrédula, Bella escuchaba los oscuros planes de su tía, apoyada sobre la bonita arcada que su padre mandó construir. Aquella casa, que tantos momentos bonitos había albergado en vida de sus padres, ahora se había transformado en un hogar siniestro a causa de la presencia de sus tíos.

«Esta mujer está loca», pensó Bella, pálida como la cera. Al escuchar aquello, casi se le había paralizado el corazón. Pretendían que su hermana y ella se casaran con dos enemigos de su padre. Los hombres que siempre le repudiaron por el simple hecho de unirse en matrimonio con su madre, Renee. Aquellos que siempre las habían mirado con ojos llenos de lascivia.

—Me imagino que ambas desaparecerán de estas tierras —prosiguió el obispo con indiferencia, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de su arrugada boca con una delicada servilleta de lino—. Con sinceridad, lady Leah, quitaros de encima a esas dos molestias es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

—Cada día es más difícil la convivencia —reprochó Mike—. Se niegan a ser sumisas y obedientes, y a comportarse como damas. Pero claro, ¡qué se iba a esperar de ellas, teniendo la madre que han tenido y la educación que les ofrecieron!

—Se marcharán y desaparecerán de nuestras vidas —dijo tajante Leah—. Sólo permanecerá en esta casa el pequeño Seth, bajo mi tutela. Es el heredero y, como tal, lo criaré. Eso sí, sin la influencia de esas dos salvajes. Le enseñaré a ser un buen inglés para que machaque a esos malditos highlanders.

Bella no pudo escuchar más. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas dejando surcos a su paso. Necesitaba salir de allí. Con sumo cuidado, desapareció saliendo al patio trasero de la casa, junto a las preciosas flores que su madre plantó años atrás. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras corría, y se internaba en el bosque.

Necesitaba hablar con Peter, el mejor amigo de sus padres, por lo que se internó bosque a través en busca de aquel que siempre les había dado consuelo, desde que sus progenitores desaparecieran.

Agotada por la carrera, paró unos instantes a descansar. La angustia le hacía maldecir en voz alta convulsivamente.

—¡Bruja! ¡Maldita bruja!

—¿Qué te ocurre,Bella? —dijo una voz junto a ella asustándola.

—¡Oh,Alice! —exclamó al reconocer a su hermana—. Tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Peter.

—Está en las cuadras con Jared. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Alice, tía Leah pretende casarnos. A ti con sir James Witherdale y a mí con sir Alec Vulturi.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó incrédula. Odiaba a esos hombres, tanto como ellos a ellas—. Pero... pero si esos hombres nos desprecian.

—¡Ojalá se pudran en el infierno! —vociferó Bella—. Pretenden quitarnos de en medio, para educar a Seth y quedarse con todas las propiedades de papá. ¡Ven, debemos encontrar a Peter!

El corazón les latió con fuerza cuando comenzaron a correr por el florido bosque de álamos.

—Pero Peter ¿qué va a hacer? —preguntó llorosa Alice—. Él no puede ayudarnos. Le matarán.

—No sé qué hará —respondió sin aire Bella—. Pero al morir papá, me pidió que, si alguna vez me veía en peligro, acudiera a él.

Cogidas de la mano llegaron hasta las majestuosas caballerizas, donde uno de los hombres de Peter las saludó y les indicó dónde encontrarlo. Sorteando con celeridad a hombres y caballos, llegaron hasta el lateral de las caballerizas. Agotadas, vieron , Peter con las riendas de un precioso caballo en sus manos.

—¡Cuánta belleza junta! —bramó Peter acercándose a ellas.

Aquel gigante de casi dos metros adoraba a las muchachas, al igual que había adorado a su dulce madre Renee. De pronto se paró en seco y, observando los ojos vidriosos de las jóvenes, rugió:

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Una vez dijiste que si alguna vez nos veíamos en peligro te lo dijera —jadeó Bella agarrando a su hermana—. Tía Margaret quiere casarnos este fin de semana con sir James Witherdale y con sir Alec Vulturi.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacha?! —gritó mientras el corazón le latía acelerado.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo iban a hacerles aquello a esas dos adorables muchachas? Sir James y sir Alec eran dos caballeros del rey Eduardo II, duros y despiadados, que nunca aceptaron el matrimonio entre Charlie y Renee por el simple hecho de ser ella escocesa. ¿Cómo demonios se iban a casar con ellas?

—Entiendo que tienes que pensar en ti —prosiguió Bella, quien ardía de rabia por lo que querían hacerles—. Nosotras no queremos que tengas problemas ni con ellos ni con nadie. Pero estoy desesperada, Peter, no sé dónde ir, ni qué hacer para que mis hermanos no sufran la injusticia que mis tíos quieren para ellos.

—Muchacha —dijo Peter tocándole la barbilla con afecto—. Hace años prometí a tu padre que si algún día él faltaba, yo me ocuparía de vosotras. Después de su muerte, vuestra madre también me lo pidió, y ¡juré ante Dios que así lo haría, y lo haré!

—Pero ¿dónde podemos ir? —lloriqueó una asustada Alice—. Siempre hemos vivido aquí. Éste es nuestro hogar. Ésta es nuestra casa.

—Os llevaré con vuestro abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, perpleja, Bella—. ¿Nuestro abuelo?

—Paul Dwyer, del clan McDougall —asintió con firmeza John.

—Pero... pero... —comenzó a balbucear Alice, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, horrorizada por tener que acercarse a los terribles highlanders.

—Vive cerca del castillo de Dunstaffnage.

—¿Crees que querrá ocuparse de nosotros? —preguntó Bella tomando aire. Salir de las tierras inglesas para meterse en zona escocesa era muy peligroso—. Nunca hemos tenido contacto con él, y quizá tampoco quiera saber nada de nosotras.

—Vosotras no. Pero vuestra madre siguió en contacto con él a través de mí durante todos estos años. Paul es un buen hombre, adoraba a vuestra madre y sufrió mucho cuando ella decidió abandonarle para correr a los brazos de vuestro padre. Al principio se enfadó muchísimo. No entendía cómo su preciosa hija se podía haber enamorado de un inglés. Pero el amor que sentía por vuestra madre y la amabilidad de vuestro padre le hizo entender y aceptar ese amor.

—¿Será buena idea acudir a él? —volvió a preguntar Bella mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana, que seguía sollozando.

—Sí, muchacha —asintió Peter con rabia en la mirada y en sus palabras—. Creo que ésta es la única opción que tenéis para libraros de la crueldad de vuestros tíos y de esos maridos que os quieren imponer.

—Está bien —aceptó Bella sintiendo cómo un frío extraño le recorría la espalda—. ¿Cuándo salimos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo avisaremos a nuestro abuelo?

—Mañana por la noche, cuando todos duerman, será un buen momento.

—Estaremos preparadas con Seth —afirmó Bella, decidida.

—Iremos a caballo, no podemos ayudarnos de ninguna carreta, por lo que coged lo justo. ¡Ah!, y llevad ropa de abrigo, en las Highlands la necesitaréis.

Aquella noche, en el saloncito azul, mientras esperaban a que terminaran de servir la cena junto a sus crueles tíos, ambas hermanas permanecían en silencio.

—Estáis muy calladas hoy, niñas —reprochó su tía mirándolas con ojos de serpiente venenosa, mientras se metía una cucharada de caldo en su arrugada boca.

—Hoy dimos un largo paseo por los alrededores de Dunhar —inventó Bella—. Creo que eso nos cansó en exceso, tía.

—Y, como es lógico, habréis estado montando a caballo como un par de salvajes, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer sabiendo cómo las muchachas montaban sus caballos.

—Hemos montado a caballo como nuestra madre nos enseñó —contestó Alice mirándola desafiante.

—¡Otra salvaje! —se mofó sir Michael Newton, su tío.

—No os permito que habléis así de nuestra madre —murmuró Bella dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano, mientras le miraba a través de sus ojos negros con odio y desprecio.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me hables con ese descaro —respondió secamente Mike.

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó Alice intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, Mike —carraspeó Leah, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de lino—. Esta situación durará poco tiempo. Relájate y disfruta.

En ese momento apareció Tyler, el criado de la casa. Mirando a las jóvenes con un gesto de complicidad, les guiñó un ojo y curvó su boca a modo de sonrisa. Odiaba a los Newton. Nunca le gustó la manera en que aquellas personas se comportaban con las niñas.

—Señores, han llegado sir James Witherdale y sir Alec Vulturi.

Al escuchar aquellos nombres, a Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón. Entre tanto, Bella, con una frialdad inusual en ella, contenía su rabia y rogaba tranquilidad a su hermana con la mirada.

—Oh..., qué encantadora visita —rio como una serpiente Leah, mientras se levantaba junto con su marido para atender a los invitados—. Tomad asiento. Cenaremos todos juntos.

—Lady Leah, sir Michael—saludó Alec—. Pasábamos por aquí, pero no pretendemos molestar.

—Vos nunca molestáis —sonrió la mujer con su falso gesto—. Para nosotros es un honor contar con vuestra agradable compañía.

—Por favor, caballeros —indicó sir James—. Estamos encantados con vuestra visita. Compartid nuestra cena.

—Si insistís... —asintió de buen agrado sir James—. Yo estaré encantado.

Sir Alec, un hombre alto, despiadado y estirado, se acarició la barbilla al sentarse junto a Bella. Mientras, sir James, un hombre bastante delgado y con su característico olor a rancio, se acomodó al lado de Alice.

Tyler cruzó una rápida mirada con Bella y salió del salón mientras ella le dedicaba una fría sonrisa a sir Alec, a pesar del asco que le daba su cara marcada de viruela y sus ojos de ratón.

—Lady Isabella, esta noche estáis especialmente encantadora —dijo Alec devorándola con la mirada.

«No puedo decir lo mismo de vos», pensó ella mirando a su hermana.

—Gracias, sir Alec —respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

Bella era una preciosa y joven muchacha que atraía las miradas de los hombres por su escandaloso y largo cabello caoba con reflejos rojizos y sus ojos grandes y profundos como el chocolate.

—Lady Alice, vos también estáis preciosa con ese vestido rojo —señaló sir Aston rozando con su mano el corto cabello moreno de la joven, dejándola sin palabras.

—¡Qué galantes sois, caballeros! —afirmó Leah, mientras Tyler volvía a entrar y con gesto serio indicaba a otro criado que les sirviera caldo.

La cena fue una auténtica humillación. Tanto Bella como Alice, en diferentes ocasiones, tuvieron que apartar y sujetar las lascivas manos que bajo la mesa, una y otra vez, se posaban sobre sus faldas con intenciones nada inocentes. Agotada por los disimulados forcejeos y con ganas de chillar, Bella se levantó. Tomando a su hermana de la mano, se disculpó con intención de marcharse.

—No seáis antipáticas, niñas —las detuvo Leah, que tenía muy claro su plan—. Seguro que nuestros invitados desearían dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Con desgana y malhumorada, Bella anduvo hacia la puerta, pero una mano la atrapó por la cintura haciéndola frenar.

—¿Tan cansada estáis? —escuchó la voz pastosa de sir Alec, mientras notaba cómo los dedos de éste la agarraban con fuerza de la cintura.

—Hoy hemos tenido un día agotador —se disculpó Alice.

Sujetando con firmeza a las jóvenes, sir James y sir Alec salieron de la luminosa estancia del salón. Sin importarles los gestos contrariados de las doncellas, tras bajar los escalones de la entrada, se desviaron hacia un lateral de la casa. Un lugar oscuro y sombrío. Una vez allí, nada pudieron hacer para continuar juntas. Sir James tomó un camino diferente llevándose del brazo a Alice, mientras Bella bullía de rabia.

—¿A qué se debe ese gesto tan serio? —preguntó sir Alec.

—Considero que sería más apropiado que los cuatro permaneciéramos juntos —contestó Bella intentando corregir la dirección—. No me parece adecuado quedarnos a solas. No está bien visto.

—Escocesa, existen tantas cosas que no están bien... —rio sir Alec empujándola contra la pared de la casa y comenzando a manosearla.

—¡¿Qué hacéis?! —gritó enfurecida Bella dándole un fuerte empujón—. ¿Os habéis vuelto loco?

—Loco me tienen tus cabellos, tus ojos —respondió aplastándola contra la pared, mientras intentaba meterle su asquerosa lengua en la boca y sus manos luchaban por subirle el vestido—, tus lozanos pechos, y no veo por qué esperar más tiempo, si finalmente serás para mí.

Asustada y rabiosa, se vio inmovilizada por aquel hombre que le sacaba apenas una cabeza. Notó cómo la mano de él se introducía por su escote para tocar salvajemente sus pechos.

—¡Soltadme, asqueroso patán! —gritó ahogada por la impotencia de verse así y observar en la lejanía que su hermana estaba en la misma tesitura—. O juro que no seré consciente de mis actos.

—Tu fiereza me hace ver que serás ardiente en mi cama, escocesa —no entre dientes al verse manejando la situación—. Una vez que te tenga desnuda en mi lecho, harás todo lo que a mí se me antoje.

—Os lo advertí —bufó levantando una de sus rodillas y dándole con todas sus fuerzas donde sabía que le dolería.

Inmediatamente se vio liberada y a sir Alec rodando por el suelo aullando de dolor.

—¡No volváis a tocarme en vuestra vida! O no responderé de mis actos —escupió Bella.

En ese momento se escuchó un nuevo aullido. Era sir James, quien tras haber recibido un empujón por parte de Alice había caído al suelo clavándose las espinas de los rosales. Alice, sin esperar un instante más, se reunió con su hermana. Juntas entraron rápidamente en la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Leah, sentada frente a la lujosa chimenea.

—Esos hombres se han propasado con nosotras —gritó Bella echando fuego por los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendéis hacer? ¿Qué es eso de que seremos para ellos?

—La verdad —sonrió Mike—. A partir de ahora tendréis que ser cariñosas y complacientes con vuestros prometidos.

—¡Ellos no son nuestros prometidos! —chilló Alice.

—Lo son —sentenció Leah viendo entrar a aquellos hombres en la habitación con gesto contrariado—. En pocos días, os desposaréis con ellos y nadie lo podrá impedir.

—Me niego a... —comenzó a decir Bella, pero sir Alec le soltó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

Al ver aquello, Alice se abalanzó sobre él, pero sir James, rojo de rabia, la asió por el cuello y la tiró también.

—¡Caballeros! —intervino Leah sin levantarse de su silla—. Entiendo que estas salvajes os hagan perder la cordura, pero, aunque sólo sea por la memoria de mi queridísimo hermano Charlie, esperad a estar desposados para tratarlas como se merecen.

«Sois lo peor», pensó Bella mirando a su tía.

—Será un auténtico placer —gruñó sir Alec, quien tras un saludo salió de la habitación seguido por sir James.

—¡¿Unirnos a estos hombres?! ¿Cómo podéis permitir semejante osadía? —vociferó Bella mientras ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse del suelo.

—He dispuesto con el obispo vuestros enlaces. No se hable más.

—Mis padres no consentirían esta barbaridad —manifestó Bella, tocándose su dolorida mejilla.

—Querida niña —rio con altivez Leah—, no olvides que ellos ya no están aquí, y la que decide vuestro futuro soy yo. Casar a dos mestizas, en los tiempos que corren, no es nada fácil.

—Vuestra sangre escocesa y salvaje —continuó Mike riendo como una hiena— será derrotada.

—Sois... —balbuceó Bella a punto de abalanzarse sobre su tío.

—Estamos cansadas —interrumpió Alice obligando a su hermana a mirarla—. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, deseamos retirarnos. Buenas noches.

Sin detenerse, corrieron hacia sus habitaciones encontrándose por el camino con Lauren, la mujer de Tyler, quien sin pensarlo las abrazó, acunándolas como cientos de veces lo había hecho durante aquellos duros años.

—No podemos continuar aquí —sollozóAlice.

—Ay, niñas mías —susurró Lauren—. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para ayudaros?

—No te preocupes, Lau—la tranquilizó Bella abrazándola—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. El cielo era azul cálido, pero el humor de ambas era oscuro y desafiante. Alice se asustó al ver la mejilla hinchada de Bella. Debían escapar. ¡Sus vidas corrían peligro!

Peter, que no había dormido la noche anterior preparando el viaje, se horrorizó al verlas en aquella situación. Pero, tras tranquilizarse, les informó que había conseguido la ayuda de dos hombres, y que las esperarían de madrugada en la parte trasera de la casa, junto a la arboleda.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban con Leah y Mike, se alegraron de que éstos no tuvieran ganas de charlar, por lo que pronto se retiraron a su habitación.

En la quietud de la noche, Bella fue hasta el cuarto donde dormía su pequeño hermano Seth: un niño de apenas un año, moreno e inquieto. Lo cogió con delicadeza y, tras envolverlo en una capa de piel, salió con todo el cuidado que pudo para no despertarlo. Alice esperaba en la puerta, vigilando que nadie les escuchase. Bajaron con cuidado las escaleras. Cuando atravesaban la cocina, de pronto una voz las paralizó.

—Os hemos preparado algo para el camino —dijo Tyler saliendo de las sombras junto a Lauren—. Quiero que sepáis que nunca me olvidaré ni de vos ni de vuestros padres, y siento en el alma no poder ayudaros en nada más.

—¡Tyler, por Dios, no digas nada! —pidió Bella hablando en susurros para no despertar a Seth.

—Ay, niñas mías —sollozó Lauren con tristeza mientras le daba a Alice un paquete con queso, pan y leche para Seth—. Os echaré mucho de menos.

—Y nosotras a ti —susurró Alice acercándose para darle un beso—. Ahora, marchaos. Nadie tiene que saber que nos visteis. No queremos ocasionaros problemas.

Alargando la mano, Bella tomó la deTyler, quien, con una triste sonrisa, asintió antes de soltarla.

—Que la felicidad sea la dicha de vuestra futura vida —suspiró el anciano mayordomo.

—Gracias, Tyler —le agradeció Bella con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Lauren la abrazaba.

—Cuidaos, por favor —murmuró el hombre asiendo a su mujer antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó Leah, que llevaba una vela encendida en las manos. Al descubrir a las jóvenes, preguntó—: ¿Qué hacéis, insensatas?

Paralizadas con el pequeño Seth en brazos, no supieron qué hacer hasta que Tyler y Lauren, saliendo de las sombras sin pensárselo, empujaron a Leahhacia un lado, con tan mala suerte que la vela que ésta llevaba en la mano cayó sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, prendiendo todo con la rapidez de la pólvora.

—No es momento de pararse a mirar —indicó Tyler—. Corred. Corred y no miréis atrás.

—Pero Tyler... —gritó Bella viendo a Lauren en el suelo junto a su tía.

—Por favor, marchaos y buscad la felicidad —gritó empujándolas.

La intranquilidad se apoderó de ellas desde el momento en que comenzaron a correr. Pero, a mitad de camino, un grito desgarrador procedente de la garganta de Tyler hizo que Bella se parase en seco y mirase hacia atrás. El fuego se había apoderado de toda la cocina y comenzaba a subir hacia la planta de arriba. Con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, las hermanas Swan comprendieron el triste final de aquellos dos ancianos que las habían ayudado. Cuando las manos de Peter las agarraron y las llevaron hasta la arboleda sin perder tiempo, comenzaron un peligroso y agotador viaje, hasta el hogar de su abuelo, muy lejos de Dunhar.


	2. Chapter 2

_******Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tan poco es mía jaja solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la autora de esta asombrosa autora que me conmovió con sus historias.**_

* * *

_**Castillo de Dunstaffnage (Escocia), Agosto de 1314**_

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, el 24 de junio, Robert de Bruce, liderando el ejército escocés junto a los jefes de los principales clanes de Escocia, había salido victorioso en la batalla de Bannockburn.

En un principio, Robert de Bruce pensó firmar un tratado de paz con el rey inglés, Eduardo II. Pero, tras ver fallida esta opción, los escoceses, aun siendo menor en número que los ingleses, cargaron contra el ejército enemigo y salieron victoriosos.

Nadie olvidaría aquel día en que el rey Eduardo II llegó acompañado por infinidad de caballeros, arqueros, lanceros y algunos escoceses contrarios a las ideas de Robert de Bruce, la gran mayoría del clan McDougall, que no era muy numeroso, pero sí lo suficiente para dañar y crear la discordia entre las gentes de su propio clan. Mientras, el ejército de Robert de Bruce sólo se componía de valientes guerreros bien entrenados, unos cuantos a caballo y cientos de voluntarios sin entrenar, pero con ansias y ganas de luchar.

El primer día de batalla, Henry de Bohun, caballero del rey Eduardo II, creyéndose superior a Robert de Bruce, provocó una lucha lanza en mano al estilo de los torneos. Robert, que no se amilanaba ante nadie, aceptó tal reto exponiendo su vida, pero tras un corto combate Henry de Bohun acabó muerto por un hachazo en la cabeza, mientras Bruce sólo se lamentaba por haber roto el mango de su hacha, ante sus amigos y fieles seguidores Edward y Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale.

El segundo día, el rey Eduardo II, enloquecido de rabia por la anterior victoria, ordenó al conde de Gloucester cargar contra los salvajes escoceses. Pero de nuevo la suerte estuvo del lado escocés. Robert de Bruce volvió a demostrarle que, aunque sus fuerzas militares eran inferiores en número, tenían mucho más talento. Y ayudado por Edward y Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, entre otros, emboscada tras emboscada, empalaron a miles de lanceros ingleses junto al conde de Gloucester.

Desesperados, los ingleses huyeron perseguidos por la infantería escocesa liderada por Eric McDougall, que junto a otros luchó sin piedad hasta conseguir lo que buscaban: la independencia de Escocia.

Tras aquel nuevo desastre y sintiendo que no podrían conseguir amilanar a aquellos valientes escoceses, las tropas inglesas —en buena parte integradas por _highlanders_— ayudaron al rey Eduardo II a huir al galope del campo de batalla. Llegó hasta Duchar, donde tomó un barco que le llevó de vuelta a su amada Inglaterra.

Los meses pasaron, pero los clamores de la batalla continuaban muy vivos. Por los distintos caminos y montañas de Escocia se podía ver a muchos valerosos escoceses regresando a sus hogares, de los que marcharon sintiéndose hijos oprimidos de Inglaterra y a los que volvían siendo hombres libres de Escocia.

En el castillo de Dunstaffnage, propiedad del clan McDougall, tras el regreso del valeroso _laird _Eric McDougall, se estaba preparando una boda. Para Eric no había sido fácil aquella guerra. Tuvo que luchar contra gente de su propio clan y, aunque por ocultos antecedentes familiares la sangre inglesa corriese por sus venas, si algo tenía claro es que era escocés.

Nunca olvidaría el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de sus primos Lelah y Ewan despedazados en el campo de batalla. Pero, tras la amargura del combate, le aguardaban días de gloria ytranquilidad. Por ello, tras volver de Bannockburn, formalizó su boda con Ángela Hale, una jovencita que años atrás le había robado el corazón.

El castillo de Dunstaffnage comenzaba a llenarse de guerreros venidos de otros clanes. Eric, desde las almenas de su castillo, observaba cómo un grupo de unos treinta hombres se acercaba a caballo. Sonrió al reconocer a su buen amigo Edward Cullen, un temible e inigualable guerrero, al que apodaban El Halcón por su intimidatoria mirada verde y su rictus de seriedad. Se decía que cuando El Halcón fijaba su mirada en ti, sólo era por dos razones: o porque ibas a morir, o para sonsacarte información.

A su paso, las mujeres más osadas le miraban con deseo y ardor. Toda Escocia conocía su fama de mujeriego, compartida junto a su hermano Emmett y su íntimo amigo Jasper. Edward era un _highlander _de casi dos metros, de cabello cobrizo frondoso y sedoso, cutis pálido como el mármol y ojos verdes como los prados de su amada Escocia. A sus treinta y un años poseía una envergadura musculosa e impresionante, gracias al entrenamiento diario y a las luchas vividas.

Con Edward cabalgaba su hermano Emmett, un joven valiente, aunque de carácter distinto. Mientras que el primero era serio y reservado, el segundo frecuentaba la broma y lucía una perpetua sonrisa en la boca.

Jasper Hale, amigo de la infancia de los hermanos Cullen, residía en el castillo de Urquhart, junto al lago Ness. El temperamento de Jasper resultaba agradable y conciliador, y, al igual que el resto, era un hombre de aspecto imponente, poseedor de unos ojos de un azul tan intenso que las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Rosalie, una preciosidad rubia, mientras fruncía los ojos para distinguirles.

—Edward y Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale y sus guerreros. Les invité a mi boda —respondió Eric mirando con adoración a su hermana.

—Oh... Emmett Cullen —suspiró mirando hacia los guerreros que entraban en ese momento por la arcada externa del castillo—. Deberías habernos avisado de que El Halcón y su hermano venían.

—Tranquila, hermanita —sonrió al escucharla—. Son tan peligrosos para ti como lo soy yo.

—Si tú lo dices... —sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

Rosalie estaba encantada de volver a tener a Eric a su lado. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que temía que cualquiera de su clan quisiera matarlo por no seguir al rey Eduardo II.

—Eric, ¿crees que este vestido es lo suficientemente elegante para tu boda? —preguntó girando ante la mirada divertida de él.

—Tu belleza lo eclipsa, Rosalie. Creo que conseguirás que los hombres se desplomen a tu paso; por lo tanto, ten cuidado, no quiero tener que usar mi espada el día de mi boda.

Desde que había cumplido dieciocho años, Rosalie era consciente de la reacción que despertaba en los hombres y eso le producía un enorme placer.

En ese instante, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron contra las piedras del suelo a la entrada del castillo. El poderío y la fuerza de esos guerreros hicieron que todos los allí presentes dejaran sus labores para mirarlos con admiración y temor.

—Voy a recibir a mis invitados. Avisa a Ángela, le gustará saludarles —dijo Eric besando a su hermana.

En pocos instantes llegó hasta la gran arcada de entrada. Allí pudo ver una vez más cómo la gente bajaba la mirada al paso de Edward, cosa que le provocó risa.

Al ver a su amigo Eric, Edward levantó la mano a modo de saludo y, dando un salto, bajó de su semental Dark y estrechó a su amigo en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo.

—¡McDougall! —bramó Jasper Hale con una amplia sonrisa—. Tus gentes parecen asustadas a nuestro paso.

—En cuanto os tengan aquí un par de días, os perderán el miedo —respondió Eric.

—Aquí nos tienes. Dispuestos a asistir a tu boda —sonrió Edward al moreno Eric—. ¿Dónde está esa futura señora de tu hogar?

—Aquí —respondió Ángela, que desde su ventana había visto llegar a los guerreros polvorientos, y corrió para saludarles.

—¿Vos, _milady? _—observó Edward a la extraordinaria mujer de ojos castaños, pelo moreno y sonrisa tranquilizadora que se erguía ante él.

—Te lo dije, Ángela —murmuró Jasper besándole la mano—. Indiqué hace años que tu belleza sería un peligro para algún incauto.

—Encantada de volver a verte, primo —saludó a Jasper.

—¿Sois la pequeña Ángela? —preguntó Emmett acercándose al grupo.

—Sí —sonrió la muchacha mirando a Eric, su prometido.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué quería formalizar rápidamente este enlace? —musitó asiéndola por la cintura.

—¿No tendríais una hermana o una prima para presentarme? —se mofó Emmett tras saludarla, mientras las criadas que se arremolinaban en la arcada les miraban con ojos libidinosos y risas atontadas.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! —saludó Rosalie situándose junto a su hermano.

Rosalie era menuda comparada con Ángela y otras mujeres, pero sus ojos azules, su cara de ángel y el vestido marrón que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lozano hicieron que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

—¿Ella es vuestra hermana? —preguntó Emmett al ver aparecer a esa encantadora jovencita.

—No, pero pronto lo será —respondió Ángela cogiéndola de la mano, mientras tras ellas se oía un poco de revuelo. Alguien discutía.

—Es mi pequeña hermana Rosalie —advirtió Eric—. Recuérdalo.

Mientras Emmett continuaba con los ojos fijos en Rosalie, Eric se percató de que Edward observaba algo tras ellos. ¿Qué miraba?

—Encantado de volver a veros. —Emmett se acercó a la joven Rosalie, quien se sonrojó—. Ahora os recuerdo, aunque habéis cambiado mucho. La última vez que os vi llevabais largas trenzas infantiles.

—Si mal no recuerdo —respondió Rosalie reponiéndose del sonrojo—, la última vez que nos vimos, vos os tirasteis al lago a rescatarme.

—¿En serio? —rio Ángela al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Rosalie. Tendría que hablar con ella.

—Tenía dos opciones —respondió Emmett recobrando la compostura—. Salvaros o dejar que os ahogarais. Y, tras echarlo a suertes, no tuve más remedio que tirarme al agua.

—¡¿Echarlo a suertes?! —espetó Rosalie cambiando su expresión sonriente por una amenazadora.

—Yo que tú, callaría —masculló Edward viendo cómo aquella joven le miraba.

—Pienso como tu hermano. ¡Cállate! —advirtió Jasper echándose hacia un lado.

Pero la juventud de Emmett hizo que, tras guiñarle el ojo a una de las criadas y ésta sonreír, volviera a dirigirse a la joven hermana de Eric.

—Rosalie... Rosalie... Os recuerdo como una mocosa pesada. Os daba igual subir a un árbol que embadurnaros de barro junto a los demás chicos. Y lo peor: tuve que soportar vuestro pringoso beso lleno de barro cuando os salvé en el lago. —Al ver la rabia en ella, finalizó—: Aunque ahora tengo que admitir que os habéis convertido en una auténtica belleza, y que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a soportar vuestros besos con barro.

—¡Emmett! —advirtió Eric—. Aparta tus ojos y tus embaucadoras palabras de mi hermana si no quieres tener problemas.

—Tranquilo, Eric —rugió muy enfadada Rosalie demostrando su carácter—. No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos consentiría que un imbécil como éste se acercara a mí, y menos aún que me besara.

—¡¿Rosalie?! —la regañó Eric, sorprendido por aquella contestación.

Haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, se volvió furiosa y desapareció por la arcada del castillo, dejándoles a todos muertos de risa, incluidos los guerreros que seguían montados en sus caballos a la espera de que sus jefes Edward y Jasper les indicaran que desmontaran y buscaran un sitio donde descansar.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Myles—. Te dejó sin palabras la dama.

—Myles, ¡¿quieres morir?! —bramó Emmett, molesto—. Mide tus palabras si no quieres probar el acero de mi espada.

—Será mejor que calles —rio uno de sus hombres de confianza—, a Emmett no le gusta que se mofen de él cuando una dama le ha pisado el cuello.

Su hermano Edward y Jasper se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te dijimos que callaras, muchacho. Sólo tenías que haber mirado sus ojos para saber que lo que estabas diciendo no era de su agrado —murmuró Jasper tocando con su mano el hombro derecho del muchacho.

Mientras en el patio todos los ojos seguían pendientes de la conversación entre Emmett, Jasper y Eric, Edward fijó su mirada en una mujer que acababa de salir y se había situado tras Eric y Ángela. En un principio, cuando salió Ángela, escuchó voces dentro del castillo, pero tras marcharse Rosalie, malhumorada, su corazón se paralizó cuando vio aparecer a la mujer con los ojos chocolates más espectaculares que había visto nunca.

Eric, con disimulo, miró hacia atrás y sonrió al entender la cara de su amigo Edward. Mientras, la moza en cuestión no se percataba de nada.

—Edward —intervino Eric tomándole por sorpresa—. Te presento a Isabella de Dwyer McDougall.

Bella, desconcertada, no sabía dónde mirar.

—Perdonad —se disculpó atragantándose con la saliva, mientras situaba a su hermano tras ella y se alisaba la falda—. No estaba atenta a vuestras conversaciones.

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo Ángela tomándole la mano para darle un par de palmaditas—. Entendemos que Seth estaba llamando tu atención; por lo tanto, solucionemos primero una cosa y luego otra.

Edward, que no había podido apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, deseaba más que nada en el mundo conocer su sonrisa. ¡Debía de ser espectacular!

Con fingida indiferencia, Edward la miró. Era tan alta y estilizada como Alana. Su espectacular cabello rizado era castaño y se asemejaba al calor que estaba empezando a sentir. Sus retadores ojos le cautivaron en pocos instantes, pero su boca... «¡Por todos los santos, su boca!», pensó sintiendo un escalofrío. Cómo deseaba tomar aquellos labios y beberlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Por su parte, Bella no se había dado cuenta de cómo aquel guerrero la miraba. Estaba tan obsesionada con proteger a su hermano que no podía pensar en nada más.

—Veamos —prosiguió Ángela haciendo salir a Seth de las faldas de Bella—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué has montado tanto jaleo?

—Quiero ir a ver a los feriantes —respondió el niño—. Pero ella, como siempre, no me deja.

—¿Por qué no le dejas? —preguntó Eric.

Distraídamente, Bella se retiró el pelo de la cara, un gesto que encantó a Edward, tanto como saber que aquel pillastre moreno no era hijo de la mujer.

—Mi señor —comenzó a decir Bella olvidándose del resto de las personas—, le he dicho que no sea impaciente. Más tarde, le llevaré yo.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero ir con los otros chicos. No con una gruñona —gritó Seth intentando alejarse de su hermana, cosa que ella no le permitió.

El crío le pisó el pie.

«Seth, te voy a machacar», le indicó Bella con la mirada, aguantando el dolor del pisotón, mientras Edward les observaba divertido.

—Bella... —sonrió Eric—, algún día deberás _empezar _a confiar en él.

—Deberías prometer a tu hermana que te portarás bien —señaló Ángela mirando al niño.

—Este pillo —respondió Bella dándole una colleja que hizo sonreír a los hombres— es capaz de meterse en más de un problema a la vez. Recordadlo, _lady _Ángela.

—La verdad, Seth, es que tu hermana tiene razón —dijo Eric, que conocía bien al niño—. Por lo tanto, vas a esperar en tu casa hasta que alguno de tus familiares te pueda acompañar, y esto es una orden —ordenó levantando la voz para intimidarle.

—Ve ahora mismo con Alice —indicó Bella—, y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue.

El niño, tras sacarle la lengua a su hermana y ver cómo ésta apretaba los puños para no cogerle por el pescuezo, se alejó cabizbajo.

—Está bien —sonrió Ángela al ver la reacción del niño—. Pasemos dentro. Estoy convencida de que estos guerreros estarán muertos de sed y hambre. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Bella que veía alejarse a su hermano, dijo—: Dile a Frida y Marsha que necesitamos asado y cerveza en abundancia.

—Ahora mismo —asintió Bella desapareciendo tras la arcada, seguida por Ángela y Eric.

—¡Halcón! —exclamó Jasper—. Lo que oigo es tu corazón desenfrenado por esa bonita muchacha.

—¿Qué dices? —disimuló volviéndose hacia su amigo con seriedad—. Mi corazón sólo late desenfrenado cuando estoy combatiendo. No lo olvides.

—Disculpa mi equivocación —palmeó reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras se les unía Emmett—. Sólo digo, y esto va por ambos, que veis a una bonita mujer y babeáis como bebés.

—Déjate de tonterías —bufó Edward sin querer escucharle más.

—¡Eres un bocazas! —se carcajeó Emmett dando un empujón a Jasper, al tiempo que todos entraban en el castillo.

Aquella tarde, Edward, Eric y algunos de los hombres salieron con sus caballos a recorrer la zona. Eric quería enseñarles varias cosas que estaba haciendo. Mientras, las criadas atendían al resto de los guerreros encantadas, soltando risotadas escandalosas cuando alguno de ellos les decía alguna dulzura e intentaba meter sus manos bajo sus faldas.

En las habitaciones superiores del castillo, Ángela se probaba su vestido de novia, junto a Rosalie y Bella, que se habían hecho grandes amigas.

—Rosalie —preguntó Ángela—, ¿se puede saber por qué has insultado a Emmett?

—Sencillamente, porque se lo merecía —soltó Rosalie mirando a Ángela con altivez.

—¿Has insultado a uno de los guerreros? —preguntó Bella—. Y yo, ¿me lo he perdido?

Rosalie y Bella se carcajearon.

—Por el bien de tu hermano y de tu clan, deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras y tus actos —apostilló Ángela.

—Tienes razón—asintió Rosalie mordiéndose el labio—. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

—El Halcón no podía apartar sus ojos de ti —señaló Ángela mirando a Bella—. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

—No, _lady _Ángela. —Sonriendo, se corrigió al recordar cómo la llamaba cuando estaban solas—. No, Ángela. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—Edward es un hombre muy guapo —comentó Rosalie asomándose a la ventana oval para mirar el paisaje verde de los campos.

—Y las doncellas se pelean por compartir su lecho —siguió Ángela—. Es un guerrero muy deseado por las mujeres.

—No seré yo la que me pegue con nadie por un hombre —rio Bella—. Y menos por ese que tiene donde elegir.

—Deberías buscar un marido, Bella —indicó Rosalie mientras observaba a algunos _highlanders _cepillar a sus caballos—. Toda mujer debe tener a su lado un hombre que la proteja.

—Ya tengo al abuelo, a Phil y a Seth —bufó percatándose de lo pesadas que se pondrían aquellas dos con ese tema.

—Pero ellos no pueden calentar tu cama y tu cuerpo como lo haría por ejemplo Edward —sonrió pícaramente Ángela.

—¡Ángela! —exclamó Rosalie al escucharla.

—No necesito que nadie caliente mi cama. Me la caliento yo sólita sin tener que soportar a nadie.

—Oh, oh —suspiró Rosalie al ver a Alice correr hacia el castillo—. Tu hermana viene hacia aquí y no trae muy buena cara.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Bella acercándose a la ventana.

Al asomarse vio a su hermana llegar con cara de pocos amigos y pronto supo por qué.

—¿Dónde está Seth? —preguntó Alice a gritos mientras se retiraba el pelo moreno de la cara. Su hermano las iba a volver locas.

—Le envié contigo hace un buen rato —contestó Bella resoplando—. No te muevas, bajaré enseguida y te juro que cuando lo encuentre le arrancaré las orejas.

—Ese hermano tuyo... —indicó Rosalie—. Es cabezón.

—Pero más lo soy yo —aseguró Bella mirando a Ángela—. Me tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dijo Ángela tomándola de la mano—, seguro que estará jugando por algún lado.

—Te acompaño —señaló Rosalie, que conocía bien las fechorías de Seth.

Tras despedirse de Ángela, abrieron la pesada arcada de madera y salieron al oscuro pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Bajaron la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde aún quedaban algunos hombres que las miraron boquiabiertos murmurando palabras en gaélico al verlas pasar.

—Juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos —despotricó Bella sin percatarse de que los hombres las miraban y reían ante ese comentario.

—Veamos en qué clase de fechoría anda metido ese mequetrefe —respondió Rosalie agarrándose las faldas.

Cruzaron el patio a toda prisa para llegar hasta Alice, que al verlas gritó:

—¡Te juro que lo mato, Bella!

—Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana —sonrió Rosalie para templar el ánimo de Alice.

—Dijo que quería ir con otros muchachos a ver a los feriantes —recordó Bella.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Alice.

Las tres muchachas, andando a paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia la explanada donde los feriantes comenzaban a montar sus puestos. Una explanada algo húmeda por las lluvias, y con barro.

—¡Allí está ese rufián! —indicó Bella.

Pero las tres se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron cómo el niño se acercaba con sigilo, junto a un par de chicos del clan, a uno de los puestos y, mientras el feriante colocaba unas telas, le quitaban cosas escondiéndolas bajo sus camisas.

De pronto, unas vasijas de barro cayeron al suelo atrayendo la mirada del feriante. ¡Los habían pillado! Por lógica, el hombre cogió a Seth. Era el más pequeño.

El niño comenzó a gritar al verse sujeto por unas manos que lo zarandeaban. Al ver aquello, a Bella se le subió el corazón a la boca y, echando a correr seguida por las otras dos, se detuvo a unos pasos del feriante, quien ya le había propinado un par de azotes a Seth.

—Disculpad, señor. ¡Por favor! —susurró Bella sin aliento por la carrera—. ¿Seríais tan amable de soltar a mi hermano? Yo os _pagaré _lo que ha roto.

—¿Este sinvergüenza es tu hermano? —preguntó el hombre cogiéndole por el cuello mientras Seth lloraba.

—Sí, señor —asintió Alice plantándose junto a Bella—. Es nuestro hermano y os pedimos que le soltéis.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —mintió Seth intentando zafarse del hombre.

—¡Seth, cállate! —reprochó Rosalie, enfadada, notando cómo sus pies se hundían en el barro.

—¡¿Que no hiciste nada?! —bramó el hombre dándole un bofetón que dolió más a las muchachas que al niño—. Me estabas robando y me has roto algunas jarras. ¡¿Eso es no hacer nada?!

En ese momento salió de su carro la mujer del feriante, y Bella puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer a Jessica, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza al ver los destrozos.

—¡Malditas y apestosas _sassenachs! _—escupió la mujer al verlas.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enfurecida Rosalie.

Aquella maldita palabra había causado mucho dolor a sus amigas y a su propia familia.

—No queremos tener líos, Jessica —advirtió Alice mirándola con recelo.

Jessica era una antigua vecina del pueblo. Durante los años que vivió allí, primero su madre y luego ella siempre las trataron con tono despectivo. Las odiaba por su sangre inglesa. Incluso en varias ocasiones, Bella y ella habían llegado a las manos.

—Entiendo vuestro disgusto, señor —prosiguió Bella mirando al feriante—. Por eso os repito que pagaré lo que mi hermano...

—¡Estate quieto, ladronzuelo! —gritó el hombre dando otra bofetada a Seth, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Escuchad, señor! —vociferó Bella, enfurecida—. Si volvéis a darle un bofetón más, os lo voy a tener que devolver yo a vos.

—¡Que tú me vas a dar un bofetón a mí! —se carcajeó el feriante, indignado.

Rosalie y Alicea se miraron. Bella era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído tú para hablar así a mi hombre? —ladró Jessica plantándose ante Megan con los brazos en jarras.

—Soy Bella. ¿Te parece poco? —aclaró mirándola con desprecio. Volviéndose hacia el hombre, escupió—: Soltad a mi hermano. ¡Ya!

—Este _sassenach _—gritó con desprecio el feriante— es un futuro delincuente, y como tal debería ser tratado.

«Se acabaron las contemplaciones, Jessica», pensó Bella mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Aquella rolliza muchacha había hecho mucho daño a su abuelo con sus terribles comentarios y estaba harta.

—Yo no soy _sassenach _—aulló Seth, que a su corta edad aún no llegaba a comprender por qué a veces la gente se empeñaba en insultarle de aquella manera.

—No lo puedes negar, mocoso —escupió Jessica—. Tú y tus hermanas oléis a distancia a la podredumbre de los _sassenachs._

«Oh, Dios..., te mataría con mis propias manos», pensó furiosa Bella al escucharla.

—Y tú hueles a excremento de oso cruzado con una bruja —gritó Alice muy enfadada, momento en que Jessica se abalanzó sobre ella.

Bella intentó separarlas, pero la corpulenta mujer de otro feriante se abalanzó sobre ella. La lucha estaba servida.

Al ver aquello, Roslaie comenzó a gritarles a todos que era la hermana de Eric McDougall y que éste les echaría de sus tierras. Pero nadie le hizo caso. Las mujeres continuaban tirándose de los pelos y arrastrándose por el barro, por ello Rosalie no se lo pensó dos veces y, sin importarle nada, se tiró encima de ellas.

Los gritos y la algarabía que se organizó atrajeron las miradas de todo el mundo. ¡Había pelea!

De pronto, el fuerte ruido de los cascos de varios caballos y un rugido atronador provocaron que todos se parasen en seco. Ante ellos tenían a su señor Eric, a El Halcón y a algunos hombres más.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! —preguntó Eric con gesto de enfado, montado en su enorme caballo blanco.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando reconoció entre aquel amasijo de cuerpos a su hermana, a Bella y a la hermana de ésta. Desmontando con rapidez e intentando mantener el control, ayudó a Rosalie a ponerse en pie. Tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba empapada y con la ropa pringada de barro.

—Rose, por todos los santos. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Enfurecida por aquella intromisión, se apartó de su hermano y, ayudando a Bella y Alice a ponerse en pie, gritó encolerizada:

—Esas malditas mujeres, Eric. Se abalanzaron sobre nosotras.

Emmett, contemplando la escena divertido a lomos de su semental, se acercó al bullicio junto a Jasper.

—Veo que por aquí las cosas no cambian —bromeó Emmett. Pero una mirada dura de Eric le indicó que callara.

Los feriantes se quedaron de piedra al ver al señor de los McDougall matándoles con la mirada. Tras él se encontraban El Halcón, Emmett y Jasper, quienes les observaban muy serios, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante semejante cuadro.

—El muchacho robó y rompió varias vasijas —se defendió el feriante en un tono diferente, mientras aún sujetaba a Seth—. Es más, si le registráis encontraréis bajo su camisa algo del botín.

—¡Soltad a mi hermano! —bramó Bella acercándose con la cara enrojecida y arañada—. Soltadle ahora mismo o juro que os mataré.

La rabia en su mirada y el coraje en sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a los guerreros, quienes vieron en Bella a una mujer con mucho carácter. Aquella fuerza atrajo aún más la curiosidad de Edward al reconocer a la morena.

—Pero ella... —comenzó a decir Jessica señalándola.

—Cuida tus palabras cuando hables de mi hermana o te las volverás a ver conmigo —advirtió Alice.

—¡Qué carácter tienen las mujeres de esta tierra! —susurró Emmett a Jasper, quien nuevamente tuvo que contener la carcajada.

El feriante soltó a Seth, que corrió a esconderse tras Bella, quien tenía el rostro arrebolado.

—Seth, ¿has robado? —preguntó con su voz ronca Edward atrayendo las miradas de todos, mientras bajaba de su oscuro y enorme caballo.

—Señor —comenzó a decir Alice intimidada ante El Halcón—, es un niño y...

—Estoy hablando con vuestro hermano —musitó Edward mirándola.

«Maldita sea, Seth. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de ésta?», pensó Bella al ver que aquel enorme guerrero se acercaba a ella.

Seth continuaba escondido tras su hermana mayor, que por primera vez miró a los ojos a aquel _highlander _sintiendo un extraño ardor en sus entrañas viéndole caminar hacia ella. El de ojos duros e implacables era El Halcón, el terrible guerrero del que tantas historias macabras habían oído y el que, según Ángela, la había estado observando. Su figura era imponente e implacable, tanto por altura como por la anchura de sus hombros, sobre los que descansaba un brillante pelo cobrizo.

—¡Seth! Has desobedecido mis órdenes —reprochó Eric, enfadado—. Y eso conlleva un castigo.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono Bella y Alice.

—¡Eric! —gritó Rosalie, horrorizada—. Por el amor de Dios. ¡Es un niño! Y ellos no aceptaron la oferta de Bella de pagarles lo robado y roto. Sólo se han dedicado a humillarlas e insultarlas, y luego...

—Mañana, Seth —prosiguió Eric indicándole a su hermana que callara—, quiero verte en el castillo para hablar sobre tu castigo.

Emmett y Jasper, al escuchar aquello, se miraron. Conocían a Axel y sabían que el castigo que impondría al muchacho no iría más allá de ayudar en las cocinas del castillo.

—Seth —lo llamó Edward agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Podrías salir de las faldas de tu hermana para que pueda hablar contigo como un hombre.

El niño, pálido y asustado por sus actos y por aquel enorme guerrero, salió con valentía. Edward lo miró y estuvo a punto de blasfemar cuando contempló aún marcado en su cara el bofetón del feriante.

—Enséñame qué has robado —indicó Edward.

Sin necesidad de repetir la pregunta, el niño metió sus manitas bajo la camisa sucia y sacó algo que depositó en las grandes y callosas manos de Duncan.

—Quería que mis hermanas fueran guapas a la boda y cogí estos colgantes para ellas.

—Oh, Seth —susurró Bella agachándose junto a él, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

Al agacharse junto al crío, Bella quedó muy cerca de Edward, que admiró su belleza a escasos centímetros y percibió su olor a musgo fresco. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el color castaño tenía más de una tonalidad al perderse en los ojos de la muchacha. Sus labios le invitaban a besarlos, a tomarlos, y la calidez de su rostro, aún embarrado y sucio, le dejó sin palabras.

—Seth, cariño —susurró Bella—. Nosotras te lo agradecemos, pero no queremos que robes nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Robar es algo que no está bien —recalcó confuso Edward, turbado por la presencia de la joven—. Muchos hombres van a las mazmorras, mueren o son azotados por ello. ¿Quieres que te ocurra algo así?

—Señor —saltó rápidamente Alice—. Si mi hermano tiene que ir a las mazmorras o ser fustigado, ocuparé su lugar.

Al escuchar aquello, a Bella le hirvió la sangre y se le aceleró el corazón. ¡Nunca lo permitiría!

—¡¿Qué dices?! No consentiré algo así—aclaró Bella Y mirando de frente a los ojos de Edward, con más valor que muchos guerreros, añadió—: Ambos son mis hermanos, señor. Soy responsable de ellos. Ante cualquier cosa que ellos hagan, la responsabilidad es mía. Si alguien tiene que ir a algún lado o pagar algo, no dudéis que seré yo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron mudos a todos. Jasper se asombró por la fuerza de aquellas mujeres, en especial por la joven que respondía al nombre de Alice, quien le miró en un par de ocasiones y le sonrió.

—No estoy diciendo que nadie tenga que ser azotado —aclaró Edward, confuso por la reacción de las muchachas—. Sólo le estoy haciendo entender a Seth que robar le puede acarrear en el futuro muy serios problemas a él y a su familia.

—En eso tiene razón mi hermano —asintió Emmett—. Seth debe aprender desde pequeño que cierto tipo de situaciones le pueden traer problemas.

Edward, con pesar, retiró su mirada de la muchacha para fijarla en el niño y decir:

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a robar o serán tus padres, responsables de ti, los que paguen tus problemas.

—No tengo padres —indicó el niño muy serio, sintiendo el dolor en los ojos de Bella al escuchar aquello.

—Pero tienes hermanas —respondió Edward—. Ellas desean que algún día seas un valeroso guerrero que las defienda, ¿no crees? Además, estoy seguro de que a tu señor le gustaría poder contar con guerreros como tú.

—Os lo prometo, señor —respondió con timidez el niño. Él quería ser guerrero.

—¡Guerrero, ese rufián! —se mofó Jessica por aquel comentario—. Pero si ellos son...

—¡Cállate! —gritó Rosalie intuyendo lo que aquella bruja iba a decir—. No vuelvas a insultarlos o te las verás de nuevo conmigo.

—¡Vuelve a decir esa palabra! ¡Vuelve a insultarnos! —vociferó Bella levantándose para encararse con la mujer—. Y te juro que te arranco los dientes y me hago un collar con ellos.

Al escuchar aquello, Edward miró a su hermano y a Jasper sorprendido. Nunca había conocido una mujer con ese carácter.

—Jessica —ordenó Eric al intuir lo que ocurría—. Recoge tus mercancías y sal de mis tierras.

—Pero, señor... —susurró el feriante cogiendo a su mujer por el brazo para que callara.

—Sin preguntar intuyo lo que aquí ha ocurrido —prosiguió Eric, serio—. Si alguno más desea marcharse con ellos, ¡adelante! Pero a mi gente nadie la insulta. Por lo tanto, y entendiendo que la noche se acerca, la única opción que soy capaz de razonar es que paséis la noche aquí. Pero por la mañana no os quiero ver en mis tierras. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, señor —asintieron los feriantes alejándose de Jessica, que echaba chispas al ver cómo aquellas muchachas sonreían.

—¡Seth! Recuerda tu promesa —señaló Edward muy serio. Con tranquilidad, se dirigió al feriante, que estaba pálido de miedo—. Yo me haré cargo del pago.

—¡No, _laird _Cullen! —exclamó Bella agarrándole del fornido brazo para llamar su atención—. No os preocupéis, lo pagaré yo.

—No es necesario —susurró Edward a escasos centímetros de ella.

En ese momento, Bella fue consciente de su osadía al tocarle y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se alejó de él. Edward, aún con la mirada puesta en ella, sentía la mano caliente y palpitante de la muchacha sobre su piel. ¡Su suavidad había sido muy agradable!

Como un halcón eligiendo a su presa, clavó sus verdes ojos en ella y, durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron a los ojos, como si no existiera nadie más.

—De momento —tosió Eric interrumpiendo—, lo que vais a hacer es ir a vuestras casas a cambiaros de ropa y quitaros el barro de encima. Más tarde, seguiremos hablando. —Luego, volviéndose hacia los feriantes, dijo—: Mañana por la mañana, al que piense como ellos, no lo quiero ver por aquí.

—No sé aún lo que ha pasado —aseveró Edward señalándolos—. Pero, por mis tierras, no os quiero ver.

—Ni por las mías —concluyó Jasper.

—Ven aquí, Rose —llamó Eric a su hermana—. Te llevaré al castillo para que te cambies de ropa y vuelvas a ser una dama.

—¡Soy una dama! —gritó enfadada al verse izada por su hermano ante la cara de guasa de Emmett—. Pero las injusticias pueden conmigo.

—Vamos, Seth —apremió Bella cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar.

—¡Edward! —gritó Eric mientras volvía su caballo en dirección al castillo—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de que Bella y sus hermanos lleguen a casa sin que se metan en más líos?

—¡No! —gritó Bella intentando alejarse lo antes posible de aquellos hombres—. Nosotros iremos andando, mi señor. Está muy cerca. Además, nos encanta pasear.

Pero los guerreros ya habían tomado su decisión.

—Ni lo soñéis —intervino Jasper acercándose a Alice, a quien izó sin previo aviso para sentarla ante él, dejándola con la boca abierta—. Será un placer acompañaros.

—Os lo agradezco, _laird _Hale —sonrió Alice acomodándose a su lado, dejando a su hermana sin palabras por aquella ligereza, y en especial por su cara de tonta.

—Tenéis un poco de sangre aquí —susurró Jasper tocándole con la punta del dedo en el cuello, quedando atontado al ver aquella vena color verde latir ante sus ojos.

—Oh, no os preocupéis —sonrió Alice limpiándose como si nada—. Son rasguños sin importancia.

«Alice, pero ¿qué haces coqueteando?», se preguntó Bella, incrédula, al ver cómo aquélla pestañeaba.

—Cualquier mujer se horrorizaría por marcar su piel de esta forma —rio Emmett al ver la cara de bobo de Jasper.

—Nosotras no somos cualquier mujer y menos aún nos asustamos por un poquito de sangre —contestó sonriendo Alice, dejándoles asombrados por su seguridad.

Tras tenderle al feriante unas monedas, que éste recogió con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, Edward, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta su caballo y de un ágil salto montó en él.

—¡Emmett! Coge al muchacho y agárralo bien, no se te vaya a caer —ordenó con voz alta y clara, como estaría acostumbrado a hacer.

Y, sin decir nada más, se acercó a Bella tendiéndole la mano para que subiera. Algo desconcertada y molesta por el giro de los acontecimientos, aceptó su mano y, tras notar cómo él la levantaba como una pluma y la sentaba ante él, dijo más tiesa que un palo:

—Gracias por pagar la deuda, _laird _Cullen, pero mis hermanos y yo podríamos ir andando.

—Ni hablar —respondió rodeando con su brazo izquierdo su cintura para tenerla asida con fuerza—. Yo te llevaré hasta allí y me aseguraré de que no te pase nada.

El camino no era muy largo, y menos a caballo. La humilde cabaña de Paul McDougall estaba próxima a las caballerizas y junto a la herrería. Alice y Jasper rieron durante el camino por los comentarios de Emmett, quien maldecía su mala suerte por tener que llevar a un muchacho y no a una dulce dama.

Edward, por su parte, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentada ante él, pudo aspirar mejor aún su aroma, un aroma diferente al que nunca hubiera olido. Cada vez que ella volvía la cabeza para ver si sus hermanos les seguían, Edward podía admirar la delicadeza de sus rasgos; incluso una de esas veces su mentón chocó con la frente de ella, sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de su sedosa piel.

Bella, incómoda por estar en aquella absurda situación, intentó mantener la espalda rígida. Echarse hacia atrás suponía sentir la musculatura de aquel guerrero contra ella, y no estaba dispuesta. Ver su imponente figura, cuando él se había bajado del caballo para acercarse a ella y a su hermano, la había dejado desarmada. Aquél era El Halcón, el guerrero más temido por los clanes y más codiciado por las mujeres. Pero ante ella había demostrado humanidad al hablar a Seth con delicadeza y lógica, y no podía olvidar cómo éste le escuchó y le sonrió.

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿La historia es de vuestro agrado?**


	3. Chapter 3

_******Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tan poco es mía jaja solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la autora de esta asombrosa autora que me conmovió con sus historias.**_

* * *

El anciano Paul, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Jared, el herrero del clan McDougall, se asustó cuando vio llegar a sus nietos acompañados por aquellos guerreros.

Un conocido sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al mirar a Bella pero, según se fueron acercando y vio las sonrisas de Alice y Seth, se tranquilizó.

—Es allí, señor —susurró con la garganta seca Bella.

—. Mi abuelo es quien cuida de los caballos en el clan.

—Pero aquello es la herrería —respondió Edward mirando hacia donde ella le señalaba, mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños roces que elmovimiento del caballo le permitía.

—Vivimos junto a Jared. Su mujer murió hace dos años y mi hermana y yo nos ocupamos de él.

—¿A qué te refieres con que os ocupáis de él? —preguntó, curioso ymolesto.

—No quisiera ser descortés, pero ¿a vos qué os importa, señor?

La valentía y el descaro de aquella mujercita le hicieron gracia.

—Llámame Edward —le susurró al oído poniéndole el vello de punta.—Disculpad, laird Cullen —contestó volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos, cosa de la que se arrepintió. La dura y sensual boca de él rozó la suya brevemente

—. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que os llame de esa manera. No debemos olvidar quién sois. Prefiero llamaros laird Cullen.

—Edward. Me gustaría y preferiría que me llamaras así.

—¡No! —indicó dejando latente su testarudez y, bajando la voz paraque nadie les escuchara, le susurró—: He dicho que no, laird Cullen, no insistáis.

—Edward —insistió él.«¡Ja! De eso nada», pensó Bella.

—No.

—¡Eres cabezota, mujer! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño; no estaba acostumbrado a repetir las órdenes más de una vez.

—¡Por todos los santos celtas! —bufó retirándose con una mano un rizo castaño que caía entre sus ojos

—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no, señor?

—Hasta que digas sí —respondió disfrutando de aquella conversació ella era terca, tan terca como una mula.

—No lo diré. Además, permitidme deciros que estoy segura de que si os llamo Edward, luego querréis algo más de mí y yo no estoy dispuesta adaros nada —espetó airada—. Porque, que os quede claro, soy pobre, pero decente. No caliento el lecho de nadie y tened por seguro que aunque seáisel poderosísimo Halcón, y las mujeres se peleen por estar con vos, a mí nome impresionáis. Por lo tanto, os agradecería que no volváis a insistir,laird Cullen.

Cuando Bella cerró la boca fue consciente de cómo le había ello blasfemó para sí y cerró los ojos arrepentida de su rápida lengua,mientras Edward sonreía entre asombrado, incrédulo y divertido.

—¡Allí está el abuelo! —gritó Seth en aquel momento saludando con la caballos, a paso lento, se acercaron a Paul, que los recibió conuna sonrisa y el desconcierto en la cara.

Era raro que sus nietas volvieran acompañadas.

—¡Por san Ninian! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? —preguntó al ver las pintas que traían.

—Hola, abuelo —saludó Seth mientras Emmett le bajaba

—. ¿Has visto? Nos acompañan unos guerreros, y el que lleva a Bella es El Halcón.

—¡Seth! —le reprendió Bella con rapidez.

Una vez que el caballo de Edward paró, la muchacha, sin previo aviso se zafó de las manos del jinete y de un salto descabalgó sin su ayuda,dejándole de nuevo sorprendido. Las mujeres que conocía necesitaban ayuda tanto para subir como para bajar de los caballos, y más si tenían la altura de Dark. Al ver que Alice hacía lo mismo, sonrió ante la cara deasombro de Jasper.

—Abuelo... —Bella le besó—. Ellos son laird Edward Cullen, su hermano Emmett Cullen y laird Jasper Hale, y nos han traído porque tuvimos un percance en la feria, pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

—¿Percance? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó el anciano de pelo canoso tocándose la barbilla.

—Pues mira... —comenzó a decir Alice.

—Fue algo muy tonto, señor —sonrió con complicidad Emmett intentando ayudarlas a fabricar una mentira

—. Ellos estaban subidos en un carromato y uno de nuestros hombres sin querer les embistió. Todos quedaron callados a la espera de la reacción del anciano, que tras mirarles con ojos sabios murmuró levantando un dedo.

—Ésa ha sido una buena mentira, muchacho, pero conociendo a mi nieto Seth estoy seguro de que él ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

—Yo, abuelo...

—Abuelo, no tiene importancia. Seth se metió con un feriante —informó Bella omitiendo ciertos detalles.

— y bueno...

—¿Tus hermanas han tenido que volver a pelearse por ti? —regañó el viejo al niño, que esta vez se escondía tras Alice.

—¿Os peleáis muy a menudo por vuestro hermano? —preguntó muertode risa Emmett.

Aquello era cómico.

—Uf... —gesticuló Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco, comprobando Emmett su sentido del humor

—. Si os contara la cantidad de veces, no os lo creeríais.

Verla sonreír y bromear con su hermano hizo que Edward disfrutara del momento.

En poco tiempo, y sin ella ser consciente, había disfrutado de su sonrisa, su bravura y su belleza. Incluso su extraño acento al hablar le cautivó.

—Ese pequeño diablillo... —Otro anciano canoso, Jared, se unió al grupo

—. Acabará con sus hermanas antes de convertirse en hombre.

—¡Jared, no exageres! —sonrió Bella, asombrando de nuevo a Edward por aquella dulzura en su cara al mirar a aquel hombre y a su abuelo.

—Soy Edward Cullen —se presentó acercándose a los ancianos paratenderles la mano

—. No os preocupéis, ya le hemos regañado nosotros y,mañana, Eric quiere verlo para imponerle un castigo.

—Encantado, laird Cullen —saludó Jared cogiendo con fuerza sumano. Tenía ante él al temible Halcón, y eso era todo un honor.

—¡Por todos los santos! —bramó el viejo Paul mirando a Jared—.¿Has oído? Otra vez mis niñas defendiendo a este gusano. ¿Esto nunca va acambiar? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matar a tus hermanas?

—Venga, venga, abuelo —rio Alice mirando a Jasper—. No ha sido para tanto. Intentando calmarse, Paul invitó a los guerreros a tomar cerveza pararefrescarse la garganta mientras sus nietas se cambiaban y lavaban.

—¿Dónde están los padres de vuestros nietos? —preguntó Jasper al recordar que el niño les había revelado que no tenían padres.

—Murieron hace años —respondió secamente Paul. No quería darmás explicaciones —. Yo me ocupo de ellos.

Instantes después, los tres guerreros se sentaron en un tronco frente a la cabaña de madera dejando que los ancianos, emocionados por tener a gente importante en su hogar, les hicieran miles de preguntas sobre labatalla de Bannockburn. Seth, tras lavarse, se unió a ellos.

Poco tiempo después, Edward vio salir a Bella cargada con ropa para dejarla en un apartado y volver a entrar en la casa, aunque antes sus ojos volvieron acruzarse con los de él.

—¡Qué guapo es! —rio excitada Alice mirando disimuladamente porla ventana

—. ¿Has visto qué ojos tan bonitos tiene?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Bella, inquieta.

—Jasper. Oh, Dios. ¡Cómo me ha gustado cabalgar con él! Me mirabade una manera que... que...

—Un consejo, hermanita —dijo señalándola con el dedo—. No sueñescon cosas que no podrán ser. Él es Jasper, el laird del clan Hale.

Alice, segura de sus encantos, miró a su hermana y con gesto despectivo dijo.

—¿Y?

«Ésta es tonta», pensó Bella antes de responder.—Recuerda quiénes somos para ellos. En el momento en que sepan que papá era inglés, se burlarán de nosotras como casi todo el mundo y nos llamarán apestosas sassenachs.

Además, ¿no has oído la fama que tienen esos guerreros? Sin querer escuchar más tiempo a su hermana, Alice abrió la arcadade la cabaña y se unió al grupo. Desconcertada y escondida en el interior desu hogar, Bella pudo ver a través de la ventana cómo Edward miraba concuriosidad hacia la casa. ¿Esperaría verla a ella? Más tarde, Alice entró en la cabaña para coger más cerveza.

Edward, extrañado por que Bella no volviera a salir, la acompañó con la excusa de ayudarla a sacar las jarras. Al entrar, se encontró con una casa humilde, ordenada y limpia, y a Bella cocinando.

—Venimos por más cerveza —indicó Alice con alegría.

—Muy bien —asintió sin mirarles.

Notaba cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por tener a aquel fornido guerrero tras ella. Presentía cómo él la miraba y aquello la estaba matando.

—Esas flores —dijo Alice al ver un ramo encima de la mesa.— ¿son del pesado de Aro?

—Eso dijo el abuelo —asintió Bella torciendo el gesto al oír aquel nombre.

—¡Qué pesado, por Dios! —sonrió Alice mirando a Edward—.¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no quieres nada con él?

Tras llenar las jarras y alarmado por los absurdos nervios que le provocaba la cercanía de aquella mujer, Edward salió de la casa, pero sequedó anclado en la puerta cuando escuchó de pronto a Alice dejar dehablar gaélico para hacerlo en inglés, un idioma que casi nadie utilizaba enlas Highlands.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Alice acercándose a su hermana.

—Estoy cociendo hierbas —respondió sonriendo enseñándole hojas deacedera entre otras.

—¡No! ¡¿Serás bruja?! —rio Alice al saber para qué solían utilizar esas hierbas—. ¿A quién se las vas a echar?

—A la rolliza Jessica. Estoy harta de sus insultos. Esta noche me acercaré a su carro y echaré un poquito de esto en su agua. Mañana y pasado mañana tendrá unos días muy depurativos.

Ambas rieron divertidas hasta que Alice dijo:—¡Eres tremenda, hermanita! ¿Me dejarás acompañarte?

—No. Te quedarás con Seth. El abuelo tiene que descansar. —Sonrió al imaginarse a Jessica con el culo escocido de tanto evacuar—. Será algo rápido. Además, iré acompañada por lord és de escuchar aquella conversación, Edward se dirigió hacia loshombres, y mientras les oía reír, ajeno a su conversación, pensó: «¿Por quélas muchachas hablaban aquel idioma?». Y en especial: «¿Quién es ese tal lord Draco?».

Un rato después, los ancianos Paul y Jared, encantados por la conversación de aquellos jóvenes guerreros, los invitaron a cenar, pero éstos declinaron la oferta: sabían que en el castillo les esperaban. Por ello,con más pereza que otra cosa, montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron deregreso.

—¡Jasper! —increpó Edward—. Percibo que tu corazón de guerrero se ablanda cuando ve una mujer bonita.

El guerrero, al escucharle, le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por Dios, Jasper! Ha sido vergonzoso. ¡Qué manera de babear! —se mofó Emmett.

—¡Por todos los santos! —sonrió Jasper al pensar en la dulce Alice mientras entraban por las puertas del castillo—. Pero ¿quién puede resistirse a esa dulce sonrisa?

—Tienes razón, amigo —asintió Edward con una sonrisa—. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Al entrar en el salón principal, Edward y Jasper se dirigieron hacia sus hombres, que bebían cerveza y bromeaban con unas mozas. Tras darles instrucciones, se marcharon con Eric y Emmett, quienes estaban enfrascados en una conversación con Ángela y Rosalie.

—Buenas noches —saludó Jasper.

—. Permitidme deciros que vuestrabelleza es cegadora.

—Me has quitado el halago de la boca —asintió Edward.

—Gracias —sonrió Rosalie.

Emmett estuvo a punto de atragantarse al mirarla. Rosalie estaba preciosacon aquel vestido melocotón

.—Sois muy atentos —sonrió Ángela al ver al temible Halcón junto a ella

—. ¿Qué tal llegaron Bella y Alice?

—Bien..., bien —respondió Emmett al ver que su hermano y Jasper callaban como muertos, y mirando a Eric preguntó

—: ¿Todas las mujeresde estas tierras tienen el mismo carácter?

—Emmett —advirtió Edward al ver la mirada de Rosalie.

Aquel juego que habían comenzado aquellos dos podía costarles caro.

—¿Ocurre algo con las mujeres de estas tierras? —siseó Rose con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh..., tú tranquila —respondió Emmett al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

—. Tú aún eres una niña: —Sonriendo a Ángela, añadió—: Preguntaba por las mujeres.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes menos delicadeza que un asno? —murmuró Rose, ofendida y roja de rabia.

Ángela, al escucharla, se llevó la mano a la boca y fue Eric quien habló.

—Rosalie, son nuestros invitados —le recordó—. Compórtate.

—Tranquilo, hermano —recalcó alejándose al ver entrar en el salón asus primas Gerta y Landra junto a su abuelo Liam.

—. Educación no me falta, pero ciertos animales y sus modales me sacan de quicio.

—Te acompaño —indicó Ángela mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella para tranquilizarla.

—¿A qué animal se refiere? —preguntó Emmett mientras sonreía.

Eric resopló y le miró.

—Así no llegarás a ninguna parte, muchacho —le susurró Jasper,divertido, mientras Liam caminaba hacia ellos.

—Eso pretendo —declaró bajito, pero no lo suficiente para no ser oído.

—¡Muchachos! —saludó Liam al acercarse a ellos-

—. Me dijeron quehabíais llegado. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Cómo está mi buen amigo Anthony?

—Quedó algo triste por no poder venir —informó Edward tras uncordial saludo—. Pero su delicado estado no le permite hacer un viaje tan largo.

—Saludadle de mi parte y decidle que vaya preparando esa agua de vida tan estupenda que prepara, que cualquier día me presento por allí.

—¡Le harás feliz! —sonrió Emmett.

Las risotadas de dos mujeres les hicieron mirar.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Jasper sonriendo con encanto.—Las nietas de mi hermana Eufemia —respondió Liam.

—Las pesadas de mis primas —subrayó Eric y, mirando a Emmett,preguntó—: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con mi hermana?

—No me pasa nada, aunque me hacen gracia sus reacciones.

—Emmett—advirtió Eric—, aléjate de mi hermana.

Edward miró a su amigo y a su hermano, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso hago —respondió Emmett dejando de sonreír.

—. ¿No lo ves,McDougall?

—¡Muchachos! —les regañó Liam.

—. Haced el favor de comportaros.

Emmett y Eric se midieron con la mirada hasta que Jasper se interpuso entre ellos para acabar con aquella tontería. Se conocían de siempre. Sus padres habían sido buenos aliados y amigos en vida. Pero Eric conocía a su hermana y sabía que siempre había suspirado por aquel Cullen.

—Liam, Eric—interrumpió Edward empujando a su hermano—.Quisiera hablar con vosotros.

—Esperaremos fuera —apuntó Jasper cogiendo del brazo a Emmett.

—No —señaló Edward.

No sabía por qué, pero lo que iba a preguntar sentía que a ellos también les interesaría.

—Tú dirás —dijo Liam sentándose en un banco de madera.

—Quería preguntaros por Bella y sus hermanos —solicitó atrayendola atención de Jasper y Emmett

—. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus padres?

—¿Habéis conocido a esas dos maravillosas mujercitas? —aplaudió Liam al pensar en ellas. Las quería tanto como a su propia nieta Rose.

—Abuelo, ellas y tu querida nieta estaban enzarzadas en una pelea conlos feriantes —aclaró Eric haciéndole sonreír.

Cualquier cosa que hiciera Rosalie, o aquellas hermanas, a Liam siempre le hacía sonreír. Las adoraba.

—¡Qué carácter tienen! ¿Verdad? —Observando a Edward, el anciano añadió.

—: Muchacho, mujeres así pocas encontraréis.

—Edward, creo que corresponde a mi abuelo responder a tu pregunta.

Todos miraron al anciano que tras remolonear finalmente dijo:—Murieron hace años, lejos de estas tierras —aclaró cambiando su humor.

Aquella respuesta no calmó la curiosidad de Edward, que volvió al ataque.

—Eso no me dice mucho, Liam. —Mirando a su amigo prosiguió—:Quizá me puedas decir por qué se pelearon con los feriantes, o cuál fue el insulto que desencadenó todo.

—¿Qué pretendes saber? —rugió Liam cruzando los brazos ante supecho.

Edward le miró.

—Pretendo saber por qué hablan entre ellas un idioma que no es el gaélico.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó extrañado Emmett mientras Jasper no entendía nada.

—Escuchadme bien y medid vuestras palabras tras lo que os voy arelatar —pidió Liam mirando a Eric.

Tras un largo silencio, comenzó—: El padre de las muchachas era inglés. ¿Contento? —preguntó mirando a Edward, que no se inmutó

—. Su madre era Reneé de Atholl McDougall, una encantadora muchacha que un día se enamoró de un tal Charles. Recuerdo que cuando se marchó con él, Paul sufrió muchísimo. Su mujer, Philda,había muerto y la marcha de Renée lo dejó solo y triste. Lo siguiente que sé es que el padre de las muchachas murió en una cacería cuando alguien erró su tiro, y Renée murió tras el parto del pequeño Seth. Bella me contó que fue un inglés, amigo de su padre, quien, arriesgando su vida y la de algunos hombres, les ayudó a huir de la tiranía de sus tíos, trayéndoles de nuevo a su casa, con su abuelo y con su clan.

—¿Son inglesas? —preguntó desafiante Emmett.

—No. Ellas son escocesas —afirmó Eric.—Una noche, hace seis o siete años, apareció Paul con las dosmuchachas y el bebé en brazos. Tras pedirme permiso para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí, pasaron a formar parte de mi clan. Ellas son tanMcDougall como lo soy yo, y no permitiré que nadie lo dude ni un solo instante —aseveró Liam con severidad.

—Un sassenach. ¿Es su padre? —preguntó incrédulo Jasper.

—Sí —asintió Eric— y, aunque he matado a cientos de ellos, soy de los que piensan que no todos son iguales.

—Por supuesto que no —afirmó Liam, a quien recordar todo aquello le entristecía.

A excepción de pocas personas y Anthony, el abuelo de Edward y Emmett ,pocos conocían su gran secreto.

—No existe ningún sassenach diferente —reprochó Emmett—. Todos soniguales. Se distinguen a leguas. Con razón esas dos muchachas tienen tanto carácter. Tienen el carácter retorcido inglés.

—Perdona que te corrija—interrumpió Jasper todavía sorprendido—.Pero ese carácter es más escocés que inglés. Tengo entendido que las inglesas son frías como témpanos de hielo, y no veo que esas muchachas sean así.

—Tienes razón —asintió Emmettl moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al recordar a un par de inglesas que se cruzaron en su camino.

—Oh... —se lamentó Liam al escucharles negando con la cabeza—.¡Qué equivocados estáis!

—Existe algo más, ¿verdad? —murmuró Edward clavándole la mirada.

El guerrero y el anciano se miraron, hasta que este último habló.

—Cuéntaselo, Eric—susurró Liam con voz ajada por la tristeza,mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al calor del hogar para no dejar que nadie viera en ese momento sus encharcados ojos.

—Mi abuela Shioban era inglesa —confesó Eric viendo cómo su abuelo echaba un tronco al hogar.

—. Ese es un secreto bien guardado en mi familia. Ella fue una víctima de su propia patria por ayudar a los escoceses .¿Tenéis algo más que preguntar?

En ese momento, las mujeres se dirigían hacia ellos.

Edward, al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Liam, decidió terminar la conversación e ir a cenar.

* * *

**Siento que el siguiente capítulo sea tan corto, pero estoy a punto de tirarme por la ventana por culpa de los exámenes En cuanto se acaben volveré a hacer los capitulos de la misma largura que los anteriores.**


End file.
